


Star Wars One Shots

by AJediLikeHisFather



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Child Luke Skywalker, Dark Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader's A+ parenting, Female Darth Vader, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Male Padmé Amidala, Original Character(s), Parent Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJediLikeHisFather/pseuds/AJediLikeHisFather
Summary: A bunch of One-Shots for my favorite franchise! Most of them are Luke and Vader based.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 31
Kudos: 169





	1. The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Luke Skywalker has been raised by his father Emperor Vader. He finally asks what happened to his mother

Young Luke Skywalker the age of six peaked into his Father's room. His father was Emperor Vader.

He slowly snuck to the side of the bed, and then tapped Vader then ran away. Luke liked to do this with his Father often. Mainly because he thought it was funny.

Vader woke up with a groan. But he knew exactly who woke him up. His little, innocent son Luke. "Oh, Luke," Vader called out to his son, then got up out of the bed.

Luke was hiding in his bedroom. He just really liked to do this. Mostly because it got his Dad up, and that meant he got to go and follow him around everywhere!

Vader strode into the bedroom. "Luke. Luke where are you little one?" Vader asked.

Luke stayed silent in his hiding spot. Then he felt two hands pull him out of his spot. He looked up to see it was his Father.

"I found you little one," Vader stated with a smile. He put Luke on his hip then walked into his room.

"Daddy, why isn't Mom here?" Luke asked curiously.

Vader flinched. He knew Luke would ask him that question one day......and as much as he didn't want to tell Luke, he knew he had to.

Vader set Luke down on the bed, then sat down beside Luke. The six-year-old Luke looked at his Father waiting for an answer.

"Okay Luke.....it's.....it's complicated." Vader started. "I was on a planet.....doing what I was told to do and your.....Mother came."

Luke listened and didn't interrupt his Father.

"Of course I rushed to see her. We talked for a few minutes....and then...."

Luke looked at Vader. "You can continue....if...it's not too hard to at least." The young blonde stated. He knew a little about his mother, but she always seemed to be a very hard topic for his Father to talk about.

Vader looked over at his son and nodded his head. "Then...my....old Master came out of her ship.....I got so angry.....I did something that I can never be forgiven for."

Luke felt the grief and sorrow from his Father. So the six-year-old went and sat on his Father's lap, and nuzzled his nose on his shoulder.

A small smile crept onto Vader's face. His flesh hand then started to comb through Luke's silky, blonde hair.

"Your such a sweet boy little one. I don't deserve you." Vader said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, you do Daddy!" Luke exclaimed. His Father deserved him!

Vader couldn't help, but smile. "A..alright I'll continue now. I...ended up....hurting your Mother Luke. I will never forgive myself for it." Vader revealed.

Luke didn't say anything for a moment. So that's why it was so painful for his Father! Well, he knew enough about his Mother to know that she had forgiven his Dad.

"She's probably forgiven, you Dad! All couples have fights! I've seen a stormtrooper fighting with his girlfriend stormtrooper! Then they kissed and made up!" Luke finally spoke.

Vader smiled at his son. Of course, he had seen stormtroopers kissing. He hoped that he hadn't seen more than one kiss.....

"Then they said that they loved each other very much! Just like you love me a lot Daddy!" Luke exclaimed with a bright smile on his face.

Vader picked up Luke and put him on his hip. He had such a sweet little boy. "Well, Luke now I have to go to work on the bridge. Do you want to come with me as usual?" Vader asked looking at his son.

Luke of course eagerly nodded his head. "Yes, Daddy let's go!" The boy exclaimed happily.

Vader smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning, then walked out of his quarters. The door shut behind him as he, and Luke left.

On the way to the bridge, Vader got Luke something to eat. After Luke was done eating then they both went to the bridge.

Vader walked onto the bridge with his young son on his hip. His men didn't question him since this happened every day.

Vader worked on the bridge for the next few hours. Then he eventually went back to his quarters, because it was time for Luke to go to sleep.

"Daddy I don't wanna go to bed! I'm not tired!" Luke complained. He didn't wanna go to bed! He wanted to stay up late with his Father! But...he never let him stay up! His father claimed that he needed his beauty sleep.

Well didn't he need his beauty sleep too? He didn't understand!

"You need your sleep little one," Vader said after a moment.

"You need your sleep too!" Luke replied with a pouty lip.

"Don't worry little one I'm going to bed early tonight."

Luke's eyes lit up with an idea. The young boy started to bounce up, and down in Vader's arms. "Can I sleep with you tonight then?" Luke asked. Sometimes he would sneak into his Father's bed at night after a nightmare.

"Pleeeeeeese?" Luke begged.

"Alright," Vader said with a smile.

Vader opened to door to his quarters then walked to Luke's room.

After a bit Vader was ready to go to bed, but... Luke not so much.

Luke was in his room playing with his toy Tie Fighter.

Vader walked into Luke's room to see him dressed in his pajamas but playing with his Tie Fighter.

"Luke it's time for bed," Vader stated.

"Finnnnnne," Luke replied then walked over to his Father.

Then they both walked into Vader's room then got into the bed.

Vader pulled the sheets over him and his son. "Goodnight little one," Vader said with a soft smile.

But Luke was already fast asleep.

Vader leaned over and kissed Luke on the forehead then went back into his normal position.

Vader then fell asleep in less than five minutes.


	2. You Don't Know What I've Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker found a Jedi Temple that the Empire didn't discover. He learns a truth he was never prepared for.

Luke Skywalker sat cross-legged in the middle of a Jedi Temple. It was one the Empire hadn't found yet. The force....had been calling him to go here. He didn't know exactly why.

The seventeen-year-old soon stood up from his meditation and looked around. Why had the force called him here? Was it just because this was a Jedi Temple, or was it something more?

Well... hopefully, he would figure that out. He was still pretty surprised that this Temple was still around. Vader and his apprentice Starkiller would destroy this place if they found out about it.

That couldn't happen. Luke sighed as he walked into another room. What was this place? He didn't know....but maybe he would figure it out. Luke had never seen a Jedi Temple before.

He's only heard about them from his Master. But....he was dead now, thanks to Vader. Luke shook his head then continued to look around the room. This seemed to be a library of some sort... Maybe he could find out more about the Jedi!

Yes, he knew quite a bit, but it didn't hurt to know more. Maybe.... meditation would point him to the right thing to look at...

It might work, but he had no idea. Luke sat down in the middle of the room and crossed his legs. He closed his eyes and soon started to see things.

"Ani... I'm pregnant." A woman's voice said.

Luke felt like he should know who that person was, but he didn't... He had never heard this person's voice before now.

Luke then saw a beautiful woman with a man. It looked like they were hiding behind a pillar of some sort. Why were they hiding?

The image soon changed to the woman and a man that looked like a younger version of his Master.

"Anakin has turned to the Dark Side," Obi-Wan spoke.

Luke's breathing hitched. A ...Anakin? Was Ben talking about his Father? But...Ben had told him that his Father had died....as a Jedi.

"No...I don't believe you. He couldn't." The woman protested.

Something then clicked. This was his Mother....wasn't it? The mother that he never got to meet. He still didn't even know her name! Wait...that meant the man hiding by the pillar with her....had been his Father!

The image changed once more. This time it was just darkness. What was going on? Luke looked around and saw nothing but black. Finally, he heard a voice.

"My Son." A male spoke.

Luke turned around to see a man standing right there. He had dark blonde hair, crystal blue eyes....and he looked a lot like him.

"F...Father?" Luke questioned after a moment.

"Y...your alive," Anakin spoke.

Luke nodded his head. Of course, he was alive! Why wouldn't he be? 

"I'm alive." He stated.

"I...I thought you died with your Mother. Where are you? I want to see you...please." Anakin begged.

Wait...was he actually communicating with his Father? But his father was long gone! He was dead, so this couldn't be him...

"Is...is it really you?" Luke asked as he stared at Anakin.

"It's me. It's really me. Where are you, my son?" Anakin asked.

Luke took a step back. That question had been filled with possessiveness..... He wanted to meet his Father, but....something wasn't right...

After a moment Luke told Anakin his location.

Anakin nodded his head then spoke. "I'll be there soon." He stated.

Luke thought the communication between him and his Father was over after neither of them spoke for several minutes. But then...Anakin spoke once more.

"Do you know what I've become?" Anakin asked.

Luke was just about to answer, but Anakin slowly turned into Emperor Vader. No, no, this couldn't be happening!

"No!" Luke screamed and went to strike Vader with his emerald, green blade. His eyes soon popped opened, and he saw no one around.

What had just happened? Was Emperor Vader really his Father? A few tears managed to fall down Luke's face. That monster couldn't be his Father. He couldn't be...

Wait....did he actually just talk to his Father? If he had then....he needed to get off this planet as soon as possible. But it just could have been a horrible vision...

Luke didn't know what to think or do. He slowly stood up from his spot and walked throughout the abandoned temple. Everything smelled old....and everything was dusty.

Luke eventually was outside of the temple. How could Emperor Vader be his Father? No...the force had to be playing with him....right? But...he felt it... Vader was his Father.

Had he even been really talking to his Father? Luke's eyes the looked up into the sky....yeah...he had been talking with his Father because now there were Star Destroyers all around the planet...

He was trapped. Luke looked up into the sky and gulped. He suddenly then made a break for his X-Wing. No...he so obviously couldn't get off the planet, but he had to do a few things.

********  
Luke ran into the Jedi Temple as quickly as he could. His...his Father had just landed nearby with a lot of troopers. How was he going to get out of this one?

Luke frowned as he continued to sneak throughout the halls and rooms of the temple. Troopers were starting to come in. He could feel them, and if he didn't act fast....he would be caught for sure.

That couldn't happen, and he wouldn't let it happen. He was pretty sure there was a back exit, but he didn't know that for sure.

As the minutes past more troopers appeared, and it was beginning to get very hard to sneak around. Vader was even looking. He could even sense Starkiller in the temple as well...

Luke was starting to get very worried. There were so many people and only one of him... It was going to be difficult to escape, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well maybe you shouldn't trust people you see while your meditating... I hope you enjoyed! Also, I wrote this a while back so some things may not sound right!


	3. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker gets captured and reaches out to the one person he knows that can save him, Darth Vader.

Luke Skywalker walked through the forest, lightsaber in hand. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. All he knew was that something was really, really wrong.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a tree branch snap behind him. Luke whipped his head around but saw nothing. Could it have been an animal of some sort?

The snap-hiss of a lightsaber echoed in the forest.

Luke's eyes widened as he looked around everywhere until his eyes landed on a red Zabrak with a double-bladed red lightsaber.

His emerald, green lightsaber ignited. "Who are you?" Luke asked as he got into a defensive position.

"You can call me Darth Maul."

Luke looked at Maul, he had never heard of him yet here he was. Wasn't the Emperor and ....his Father the only Sith around at the moment? Apparently not.

"I've been looking for you for a while boy," Maul spoke coldly.

Luke gulped. This couldn't be good whatsoever.

"Why?" Luke asked. What did Maul want with him? Whatever he wanted with him it couldn't be a good thing.

Maul said nothing as he ran towards Luke.

Luke raised his saber to block the incoming blow to his arm. He opened himself up to the light side of the force, and let it swirl around him.

"Luke...."

Luke frowned when his Father's voice rang in his head. He could take care of this he didn't need any help, especially from his Sith Lord Father.

Suddenly Maul's saber went towards Luke's left leg, which the blonde managed to block.

The battle went on for a bit, sometimes Luke would jump over Maul and slash at his back, and sometimes Maul would do the same to Luke.

But Luke was getting warn out. Maul raised his hand and Luke's hands flew to his throat.

"Finally I have you," Maul said as he raised Luke into the air.

Luke glared daggers at Maul as his hands still stayed on his throat. Black spots started to cloud his vision. Maul was going to kill him, wasn't he?

"I have no intention of killing you yet."

Luke suddenly fell to the ground and breathed in the air he so desperately needed. He coughed and panted. Luke went to get up but Maul's red lightsaber was by one side of his neck, while his own lightsaber was on the other side.

Luke's fear spiked. "What do you plan on doing with me?" He asked.

Maul said nothing as he disignited Luke's saber and clipped it to his belt, but before Luke could run he picked him up by his arm.

Luke's eyes widened when he saw Maul bring our a pair of binders, most likely force inhibiting.

"Father! The forest on Corellia, Darth Maul, hurry please!" Luke desperately cried out through their bond.

Luke desperately tried to get away from Maul's grip on his arm but it didn't work. One of his arms were yanked behind his back.

Right before the cuff was put on his wrist he heard a response from his Father.

"I'm on my way little one."

The cuff was secured around his right wrist and soon enough his left hand was cuffed behind his back as well. Luke gasped as he suddenly no longer felt the force.

********  
Luke looked around the cell he had been put into. His hands were cuffed above his head, and the tips of his toes were barely touching the floor.

Maul had taken off the top part of his Jedi robes for some reason, Luke was convinced it was so he could inject something into him easier.

Hopefully, his Father would arrive before that happened. He had felt the light in his Father recently, and by his reply, though their bond Luke knew that Vader cared about him.

Luke soon looked towards the door when Maul walked in. Instantly he knew something was wrong. He didn't know exactly what was wrong, but he knew something was even without the force.

Before he could react Maul put a hand over Luke's mouth.

"Let me explain something to you boy. I'm not exactly sane anymore. You can thank the Emperor for that. That's why I'm going to break you then train you in the ways of the dark side. He's scared of you taking him down, and oh I plan for you to do just that. Then I'll take over and you'll be second in charge after you kill Vader." Maul spoke then took his hand off Luke's mouth.

Luke's eyes widened. He would never become that, and he would never kill his own Father! Never!

"I'll never become any of that Maul," Luke replied.

"Oh, we'll see."

Luke gulped at that. Maul had said he was going to break him, that terrified him.

It only took several minutes before Luke started screaming out of pain.

********  
Luke was relieved when Maul left him. Cuts, gashes, burns, and bruises were practically everywhere on the boy.

It had been at least a day and a half since Maul had captured him, and almost all of that time Luke had been tortured.

But Luke had one last hope, his Father. He knew his Father was coming. Luke knew that they hadn't left the planet yet, he would know if they had. Plus Maul had taunted him that no one would find him here in Corellia's forests.

Luke looked towards the door as it opened to reveal Maul. He could tell that he was furious about something.

Before Luke could say anything Maul backhanded him across the face. "It seems that Vader's arrived, boy...."

Luke couldn't help but feel relieved. Finally! His father was here and he wouldn't have to suffer because of Maul anymore.

"I will find you again boy and next time I'll make sure no one is there to rescue you."

"Your....trading me for your life aren't you?" Luke asked weakly.

The thing was he knew Maul would never survive his Father's wrath after he saw the condition he was in. Luke got his answer by being punched in the stomach.

Yes, that's what Maul was promised, but Vader never usually made his promises. Maul freed Luke from his bonds.

Luke fell to the floor with a groan. Maul bent down beside Luke and cuffed him behind his back, then soon put duct tape over his mouth to keep him quiet.

Maul slung Luke over his shoulder like a ragdoll and soon walked into Corellia's forest. "I have him, Vader."

Luke soon heard the ominous breathing of his Father and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, this would all be over soon. Soon enough he was thrown to the ground and seconds later he felt the binders come flying off of him, and the tape coming off his mouth.

"Maul....you should have never touched what is mine," Vader spoke, possessiveness and rage clear in his voice.

Suddenly Vader raised his hand and Maul was clawing at his throat. He threw Maul into a tree nearby, which successfully knocked him out.

"Take him on board and make sure he doesn't escape, if he does then you'll pay with your lives." Vader threatened.

The stormtroopers didn't waste any time in getting to work.

Luke slowly looked up at Vader with a small smile. Before he knew it his Father had wrapped him up in a blanket, he looked like a small child. Luke was then picked up by Vader and brought close to the Sith's chest.

"Father..." Luke spoke weakly.

"Shhhh, shhh. It'll be alright. Rest Luke rest."

Luke's eyelids suddenly felt heavy and he felt his body slouch.

Vader smiled as Luke subconsciously curled to his touch. Finally, his son was where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad Vader to the rescue!!! Maul won't have to much fun when he wakes up... Anyways if you want a part two for this let me know! I've been thinking about doing one!


	4. The Return Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker had recently been captured by Darth Maul and was rescued by his father, Darth Vader. Now Luke recovers from his injuries and Vader worries about his son.

Darth Vader paced back and forth in his quarters, he had already taken off his suit and changed into some black robes. The suit wasn't necessary but his master insisted he wear the blasted thing out in public. But while he was on the Executor he didn't wear it.

Vader was currently worried about his son. Luke was currently in a bacta tank healing, but yet he still worried. He still worried about Luke even though he was stable. After another five minutes of pacing, he stormed out of his quarters and to the medbay. When he arrived a doctor was checking Luke's vitals.

"How is he?" Vader snapped at the doctor.

The doctor jumped at hearing Vader's voice but immediately replied. "He will make a full recovery my Lord. He will have to stay in bed until his leg heals enough for him to use crutches. It was broken, my Lord. The bacta is helping but he will still need to rest for at least two weeks."

"Good. But if that changes your life is forfeit do you understand?"

"Y-Yes my Lord." The doctor stuttered as he nodded his head.

Vader said nothing else and instead approached the bacta tank that his son was inside. Once he was sure the doctor left the room he raised his flesh hand and put it against the glass that separated father and son. 

"Don't worry my son. Everything will soon be set right." Vader declared.

He finally pulled his hand away from the glass when the doctor entered the room.

"Inform me if anything changes or when you bring him out of the tank." Vader snapped as he walked towards the door.

"Yes my Lord."

It had been several hours since Vader had been to the medbay and was currently working on a datapad.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't focus, his thoughts kept drifting to Luke, wondering if he was truly going to be alright.

Suddenly his comm rang and he didn't hesitate to answer.

"Lord Vader." The doctor spoke.

"Report," Vader replied.

"My Lord the boy has been taken out of the bacta and should wake up within a half-hour."

"Very good, I will be down there shortly," Vader said then turned off his comm and looked back down at the datapad.

He could finish this really quick, then go and see his son before he tried to escape. The boy didn't need to be moving around! He would only be injuring himself further!

Just as he was almost done finishing his work on the datapad he felt a spike of fear and pain come from Luke's side of their bond. Vader quickly stood up, abandoning the datapad on his desk and ran out of his quarters.

He was not a man who ran. On his way to the medbay, he knocked several people over who were in his way. They were not as important as his son. Vader rushed into the medbay to see a Imperial officer standing over Luke as he punched Luke in the stomach.

"I don't understand why Lord Vader saved you or had you healed Rebel scum. But whenever I get the chance I will interrogate you, and I will enjoy it. You killed my sister when you blew up the Death Star."

Luke said nothing to the man but instead turned to see Vader. "Fa-Father." He spoke weakly.

The Imperial finally looked over at Vader, surprised to see the Sith Lord standing there. "Father? Lord Vader is not your father Rebel scum."

Vader's hands balled up into fists as he walked towards the officer. He had hurt Luke, he had touched what was his. 

"I am his father and you dared to touch what is mine," Vader roared.

The officer's eyes widened in shock. "L-Lord Vader I d-didn't-"

Vader grabbed the man by his collar and dragged him out of the medbay. Luke didn't need to see what he was about to do. Several minutes later he walked back into the medbay, leaving the now dead officer on the floor in the hallway.

"Are you alright?" Vader asked.

Luke shook his head and pointed to his broken leg. Vader wondered for a moment why Luke wasn't speaking, but a moment later he realized it probably hurt too much for Luke to speak.

"I know it hurts son, I will go find the doctor and see if you can have any painkillers," Vader stated as he started to walk towards the door. But he heard a small, weak voice behind him that stopped him in his tracks.

"No.. C-Can you s-stay?"

Vader turned around with a small smile on his face. When was the last time he even smiled? A genuine smile? Before she died...

"Of course my son." He replied.

Vader walked over and sat down beside Luke on the bed. His golden eyes widened in surprise when Luke scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulders, being careful of his injuries.

Luke fell asleep in minutes. So he got comfortable and found himself drifting off to sleep as well, holding Luke protectively.

* * * * * * * *

"L-Lord Vader. I don't mean to disturb you but..."

Vader slowly opened his eyes to see Admiral Piett standing next to his bed. But before he answered he looked over to see Luke was awake as well.

"What is it, admiral?"

"The Emperor...he's dead Lord Vader," Piett answered.

It was about time. "Do you know how?" Vader asked even if he already knew how his master had fallen.

"No my Lord. Or, or your highness. What are your orders?"

"Set course for Imperial center."

"Yes, your highness."

Piett left the medbay leaving father and son alone once more.

"You know exactly what happened don't you?" Luke said softly.

It probably still hurt a lot for his son to talk... 

"I do," Vader answered with a small smirk.

"Of course you do."

The duo stayed quiet for several minutes. But before they could say anything else the doctor walked in.

"Your highness I just came to check up on Luke."

Vader nodded and started to get off the bed only for Luke to grab his hand. He could feel Luke's terror at being alone with the doctor. It seemed his child was afraid to even be alone. Maul would get what was coming to him just like that officer did.

So he sat back down and looked towards the doctor, allowing Luke to hold his real hand.

"Go ahead." Vader finally spoke.

The doctor warily moved towards Luke and began to check his injuries and broken leg. After several minutes he was finished and took a few steps back.

"Everything seems fine your highness, except his leg. There are signs that there was...added pressure."

Vader's free hand balled into a fist, knowing exactly who had caused that. At least the officer was dead and could do no more harm to his son.

"I know what caused it and they have been dealt with," Vader replied.

The doctor nodded his head. "I recommend Luke eating something. Something light though so he doesn't throw it up. Also, I do have a painkiller if he needs it."

Luke looked over at Vader and nodded his head.

"He needs it, give it to him. I shall have someone retrieve some food for him."

The doctor nodded his head once more, he briefly left to go get a cup of water then came back. He handed the small pill to Luke as well as the cup of water.

Thankfully Luke was strong enough to hold the cup without any problems. But if he needed help, Vader was right there to help.

Once more the doctor left and Vader ordered something for Luke to eat.

"I love you, my son."

"I love you too father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thehehehehe! I decided to leave it off with a fluffy ending because I can. XD I hope you enjoyed also for future one-shots pic one bellow!
> 
> [Green] 
> 
> Star Wars Fantasy/Medieval Au Vader and his army come to town and he runs into a four year old boy by the name of Luke Skywalker who so happens to be the adopted son of the King.
> 
> [Purple]
> 
> Star Wars Modern Au. Luke is a detective and Vader is the leader of a gang called the Empire. Vader captures Luke when the two meet and soon learns Luke's his son.
> 
> [Blue]
> 
> Second Part To Stranded.
> 
> [Yellow]
> 
> Luke gets into a car crash and Vader does surgery to save Luke’s life. Afterwards he figures out Luke’s his son.
> 
> [Orange]
> 
> Modern Star Wars Au! Luke Skywalker is a high school kid. A crime boss, Darth Vader recently figured out his son is alive and hires a bounty hunter by the name of Boba Fett to find and bring his son to him.
> 
> [Red]
> 
> A third and final part to The Return if you want me to do one more part. XD


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker returns to the Jedi Temple on Yavin to his wife and child.

Luke Skywalker looked out of the window to see hyperspace. He was going home. Home...home to Yavin 4, where his Jedi students were, where other Jedi were, his wife, and his six month-year-old son.

He had been gone, away on a mission for almost two months. It was only supposed to last a couple of weeks, but things had turned bad. So he had spent a much longer time on his mission.

Excitement bubbled up in Luke's chest, excitement to see his family and students. Oh, Mara and little Ben. He had missed them dearly. The Jedi had missed everyone while he was gone.

Luke hated that he had been gone for so long, but it couldn't have been helped. He sighed softly as he finally turned his head away from the window. Soon, very soon he would be home.

Since making Yavin 4 his Jedi Praxeum, it was his home. But now Mara was his home. Oh, force Mara was probably furious about him being gone so long... He couldn't blame her for feeling that way though.

Suddenly a few beeps went off. He had reached Yavin 4. Luke spun around in the seat to face the controls, and bring himself out of hyperspace. As soon as he did he began to see the beautiful world of Yavin 4. He immediately sensed Mara's force presence down bellow.

Oh, it was so good to be back. Luke flew his ship down to the surface and landed in the hangar bay of the Temple. He could already make out Mara's small form waiting for him.

Luke practically flew out of his ship once the ramp had lowered, and ran towards Mara.

"It took you long enough farm boy." Mara teased before walking towards her husband.

"I know, things went bad while I was there," Luke replied.

He stopped his running and took a few steps until he was right in front of Mara. Luke smiled softly before he looked around the hanger. It was just Mara and him.

She had probably told everyone that she wanted to greet him by herself.

"You bring trouble wherever you go, that doesn't surprise me." Mara finally replied as Luke pulled her close to him.

Luke laughed nervously. "It seems so doesn't it? I missed you so much Mara, and little Ben too."

"Well, it's nice to be missed. I missed you too." Mara replied, a smile on her face.

********  
Luke ran a hand through his hair as he let the water from the shower get his hair wet. Since coming back from his mission a few hours ago, he had spent his time with Mara and their little Ben.

He was in need of a shower since he hadn't had one for a couple of days. His mission and rush to get back home was to blame for that though.

Luke hopped out of the shower getting ready to grab a towel to only feel one wrap around him. He was surprised at first.

"Were you waiting to catch me in a towel?" Luke asked as he wrapped his towel around himself.

"Obviously," Mara replied a smirk plastered across her face, before walking out.

Even though Mara had left the bathroom Luke subconsciously pulled the towel around himself tighter. He should have seen that coming... Luke sighed softly before getting dressed in some sleep pants.

Mara always preferred it if he didn't have a shirt on while they slept, he didn't question it. Luke stepped out of the bathroom to see Mara in bed.

His eyes looked towards the door of little Ben's nursery, but he didn't go inside. He could sense that his son was asleep. Force it was hard to get him to go to sleep and stay asleep. He shook his head slightly, in his own amusement before hopping into bed next to Mara.

Luke had promised Mara that they would watch a movie of her choosing before going to sleep. What movie had Mara picked?

He had no idea. Mara hadn't told him, and he hadn't asked her.

"Fire what movie did you pick?" Luke asked curiously.

"You'll see," Mara replied as she put her head on Luke's chest.

The blonde smiled softly as Mara laid her head on his chest.

********  
Luke ended up liking the movie in the end. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't the best movie he had ever seen.

Suddenly he heard wailing from the other room. Ben...

"I've got it," Luke spoke softly as he got up out of the bed and walked into Ben's nursery.

Luke entered the room to see Ben's hands balled into tiny little fists, obviously upset. He has missed Ben dearly, but he definitely hadn't missed changing his diapers. He instantly knew Ben was upset because of a soiled diaper.

Being a force sensitive parent had its benefits. Luke changed Ben into a clean diaper and onesie, then held the boy in his arms.

"Shhhh, shhh little one. It's okay. Everything is alright." Luke spoke softly.

Eventually, he managed to calm little Ben down, and make him fall back asleep.

Luke smiled softly at his little boy before making his way back to Mara.

"Ben's asleep for now," Luke said as he hopped into bed next to Mara.

"Well, he never sleeps for long," Mara muttered sleepily as she put her head on Luke's chest.

Mara had a point. Ben always woke up during the night and early morning. They should probably get some sleep while they could...

Luke gently kissed Mara on the top of her head with a smile before trying to fall asleep. These past two months have been a little rough, and he was exhausted.

"I always sleep best when you're next to me," Mara spoke before falling asleep right after.

Luke smiled softly and kissed Mara's head again before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need some fluff now and then! Also, I will be writing a part two for the previous chapter but I'm not sure when it will come out!


	6. You Abandoned Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months after the battle of Yavin Luke Skywalker goes missing during a mission. Leia went to Dagobah and finished her Jedi training, now she learns the truth of what happened to her long lost brother.

Leia Organa sat crossed legged on her bed in the new Alliance Base on Hoth. She had recently come back from her Jedi training on Dagobah. The force ghost of Obi-Wan had come to her, telling her to go to Dagobah.

When she arrived she had found Master Yoda, and he had trained her in the ways of the force. Luke was missing...he had been for almost three years. She blamed herself. She never should have listened to Luke and go contact someone for help.

Because when she returned Luke was gone, no sign of him anywhere. She never should have left him! She wanted to find Luke, or at least know what happened to him. Most people believed Luke was dead, but she refused to believe that. 

Her friend, her _brother_ couldn't be dead. During one of the final days in her training, Yoda had told her the truth, Luke was her brother, and Vader was their Father. How could someone like that be their father?

Especially Luke. He was so innocent, naive... 

She would find Luke again, and they would be reunited. They would...

Leia closed her eyes and stretched out with the light side of the force, sinking into a deep meditation. Maybe the force would finally tell her what happened to her brother. Maybe she would finally have answers...

She soon saw the figure of the Emperor, speaking to someone. But she couldn't tell who he was speaking to. Leia soon heard screaming, it was a- Luke! It was from Luke! He was screaming, in pain! What was wrong? What had the Emperor done to her brother?

The scene soon changed to a figure dressed head to toe in black, a hood was preventing her from seeing their face. "You know what must be done," Sidious spoke.

The man nodded and walked out of the throne room, she looked over at the Sith to see a wicked smile on his face.

Was that another Sith? It couldn't be Vader, the man always had that suit on. So if this was a new Sith, who were they? Leia had seen reports of a rebel cell being slaughtered by a man wielding a red lightsaber. She had assumed Vader was responsible for such a thing, but what if this new Sith did that?

The scene was changed once more, there was a hanger filled with people in binders. _Innocent people._ Then the man in black from before walked in, a lightsaber hilt in his hand. A red beam shot up out of the hilt and the man instantly started killing the innocent.

The innocents stood no chance, it was a _bloodbath._ She finally got a glimpse of the man, his glowing yellow eyes....and a wicked smirk on his face.

Suddenly everything was engulfed in darkness. 

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Leia called out, searching for anyone.

"Leia! Leia! Help me please Leia! Don't let them-!" 

That was Luke! 

"Luke, Luke where are you, Luke?" Leia shouted, but she didn't receive an answer.

Several minutes later she heard something.

_"Leia, Leia."_

Leia spun around, surprised to see Luke behind her. He looked like he had almost three years earlier. But she knew something was wrong with him, that something was _different._

Luke looked over at her, and just as Leia was about to say something he spoke.

"Leia, why did you leave?"

"Where were you when I needed you?"

"Y...you told me to go get help, I did, I came back and you were gone! I've regretted leaving you every day since!"

"You were selfish!"

"No!"

"You abandoned me! You failed me!"

"Do you know what I've become?"

Suddenly Luke transformed into the monster she had seen, the one who had slaughtered all those innocent people. He lifted his hand and took the hood off, showing his face and his glowing yellow eyes.

"No....No!" Leia yelled in disbelief. 

It couldn't be, it couldn't be! Luke would never become something like that!

He would never become something so vile, so evil... He wouldn't... He couldn't... But he was, Luke was a Sith, apart of the dark side.

"Look at me now sister, are you proud of me? Oh yes, I know who you truly are Leia Skywalker." 

"Luke don't do this comeback." Leia pleaded. 

There had to be light in Luke somewhere. There still had to be light... 

Luke opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly he disappeared. There was a different man in Luke's place. A man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, blue eyes that reminded her of Luke's blue eyes.

The man got down on his knees and looked up at her, his eyes filled with unshed tears. He seemed so familiar, but at the same time, he didn't.

"P...Please. Help me save my son, our last remaining family member."

Leia's eyes widened suddenly aware of who this was, her Father. Normally she would refuse to help the man, he tortured her, stood by as her home planet was destroyed-

But this was different, he wanted her to help save Luke. She...could feel the truth. He truly wanted to save Luke. Leia soon sensed the fear, the cold, the anger, the love... The love for her and Luke. 

She didn't want to work with this man, but she had to remember. This was for Luke, innocent Luke who didn't deserve to be corrupted by the darkness. The Emperor, this was all his fault. It was his fault!

"I will help you, but only because I want to save Luke." Leia finally replied.

"That's understandable, after everything I've done to you. If I knew it was you...I never would have hurt you, never would have allowed your homeworld to be blown up. I'm so sorry Leia, I failed you and Luke both."

Leia was left speechless for a moment. But she soon snapped out of it and spoke. "I won't forgive you for what you did, never."

She could never forgive him... No focus was on Luke.

"Now let's go get Luke back from the Emperor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Skywalker fam... But Dark! Luke is a thing so... Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Also, I'm currently finishing up another one shot then I'll start working on part two of The Return! I wrote this one shot a few months back when I was in a angst mood and poor Luke suffered because of it.


	7. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker is spotted by Darth Vader, the sith lord is the hunt for her runaway son.

Luke Skywalker ran faster than he had ever run before, Vader was close. Too close. The Sith lady had most likely somehow tracked him here, he just wasn't sure how she had done that. He could figure it out later. First, he needed to get off the planet. 

It wouldn't surprise him if Star Destroyers were in orbit, but he at least had to try to escape. He wouldn't allow Vader the pleasure of killing him just like she killed his mother. His Jedi mother, Alice Skywalker. Vader had betrayed and murdered her in cold blood.

Luke couldn't help but what his life would be like if his mother had survived. No focus. There had to be a landing platform around here somewhere... Or a ship of some kind he could use to escape in. But nothing was round.

His eye's widened as he saw stormtroopers in the distance, no doubt hunting for him. This was bad, troopers were everywhere. But Luke was still determined to escape and live another day. So he kept running.

* * * * * * * *

Luke was in a market place, a hood over his head that he had gotten from a local for a small sum of credits. Even if it was still quite expensive in his opinion. But now he could at least hide his face and not be recognized immediately.

He looked over and saw a figure clothed head to toe in black robes. Vader... She was here, in the city. He knew that she was on the planet, but the city... This was getting really bad. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

Luke didn't want to be Vader's next victim of interrogation. He had heard a little bit about it from Leia, she hadn't even been able to say most of it. The young male couldn't even begin to imagine what Vader had done to his friend.

Luke looked at Vader a moment later before turning away and walking into a local cantina, a shady cantina. It wasn't nearly as bad as Mos Eisley Cantina he had to admit. He looked around, breathing out a sigh of relief that there weren't any imperials in the cantina.

Well, they were busy searching for him after all, they wouldn't exactly have time to be here. If they were... He didn't want to think about what Lady Vader would do to them. Luke shook his head slightly, bringing himself out of his thoughts as he found a shady corner and sat down.

For the next few hours, he stayed in the cantina as things died down a bit outside. He slowly walked outside, looking at his surroundings, making sure no one was following him. Once he was satisfied he walked out, a little cold. It was night now, which meant it had gotten colder.

He had a shirt, jacket, pants, and boots on but... He needed something warmer. There was probably a clothing store nearby hopefully, they were open and weren't too expensive. After a while, he found said clothing store and bought himself some warmer clothing.

Unfortunately, he didn't have any more credits on him. He had used the last of his credits on his clothes. Force, he was hungry, maybe he should have gotten food instead... That probably would have been the smarter decision. 

Suddenly Luke collided with a figure, both of them fell to the ground. When Luke came to his senses he realized he had run into Lady Vader, literally. He jumped to his feet and started to run, but someone's hand grabbed his arm in a steel grip.

Luke tried to free himself but before he knew it his hands were cuffed behind his back.

* * * * * * * *

Lady Vader seized Luke's arm and dragged him back to her ship. Finally, she had her wayward offspring. Curse Kenobi for stealing Luke all those years ago. At least she had found Luke, Leia was still out there somewhere...

But once they got close to her shuttle, she felt danger nearby. She pulled her and Luke into a nearby cantina just as her shuttle blew up. The sith lady wasn't surprised when she looked outside to see the cause of the destruction of her shuttle.

Rebels. They thought that they could get their precious commander back. Oh, how they were wrong. Luke was her's and her's alone. No one else's, not the Rebels, not the Empire, no one's. Vader kept a firm grip on Luke's arm as the boy tried to escape her grasp.

"If you don't stop squirming..." She threatened.

"You'll what?" Luke said sarcastically.

Vader frowned slightly, that smuggler was probably influencing Luke too much. She smiled once she saw a door leading to a basement. Perfect. She tossed everyone to the side that was in her way with a simple use of the force until she got to the door and walked down the steps to the basement.

Sure enough, there was a grate that probably lead to the sewers. Then they could go to the forest and wait until some Imperials came and picked them up. Simple. Normally she would fight the Rebels instead of sneaking around. But she wasn't taking any chances.

She was not going to let Luke get away again. How many times had he escaped her? Too many to count... So she wasn't going to let her offspring get away again. Vader opened the grate in the floor with a simple use of the force before making Luke go down there, with her right behind him.

But as she was lowering herself in, Luke managed to get out of her grasp. Kriff. 

Luke, of course, started shouting for his Rebel friends, but she caught up to him again and put her hand over Luke's mouth.

"Scream all you want. No one can hear you."

After a moment she took her hand away and seized Luke's arm once more. Luke was coming with her whether he liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually kinda fun to write Vader as a woman? XD But writing Vader is always fun for me so ya know. XD I hope you enjoyed!  
> Also I have another one shot or two that I'll post sooner or later. But I did start to write more, what I mean by that is more words in each chapter! So after those two one shots hopefully there will be longer one shots. XD


	8. Not This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin Skywalker is dying on the battlefield but that changes when a mysterious young man appears.

Anakin Skywalker laid on the ground, blood coming out of a wound in his side. A lot of blood. He tried to sit up to no avail, he was too weak. Was he...? Was he going to die...? He didn't want to go! He didn't want to leave Padme, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan... 

No, he had to fight. He- But he could feel it, he was dying.

"Master please hang on..." A young voice pleaded as she bent down beside Anakin.

"Ahsoka...take it it's yours now," Anakin spoke weakly as he held out his saber.

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she shook her head. "No, you aren't dying Ma-"

"I can save him, please let me save him." A young male voice spoke.

Ahsoka took the saber and moved out of the way once she felt the truth in the stranger's words. She couldn't tell who it was, or what they looked like. They had a hood over their face. The man quickly bent down and put a hand on Anakin's bleeding side. 

At first, Ahsoka didn't understand what the man was doing, that was until the wound started to heal. Force healing. This man knew force healing, but...would it be enough? Once the wound was fully healed the man next to Anakin passed out due to exhaustion. 

* * * * * * * *

Anakin groaned as he slowly woke up. What happened? Suddenly everything came rushing back to him. Ahsoka, and that strange man. A strange man who had save his life. Unless... Was he dead?

Anakin slowly blinked open his eyes and looked around, he was in a medical bay on a soft bed. He wasn't dead...he wasn't dead! But what piqued his interest the most was a young man sitting in a chair beside him, fast asleep.

He was wearing all black, he had blonde hair, and was small. The man, no boy looked malnourished. Then it hit him, this was the person who saved his life. Anakin didn't get time to think about it before the door to his room opened.

He looked over to see that none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi had entered the room.

"Anakin, are you feeling better?" He asked as he walked over to beside Anakin's bed.

"I am, I... Who is that?" Anakin asked referring to the sleeping boy in the chair beside his bed.

"I don't know, he refused to say. But he demanded to see you, to see if you were alright. Then he fell asleep."

Anakin frowned slightly at that. He looked over towards the sleeping man on the chair and smile slightly. He felt like he knew him from somewhere... But he had no idea why he felt that way. He had never seen this man before in his life.

The young blonde opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep away from them. Anakin noticed that the blonde's eyes were blue just like his.

"Thanks for saving my life...but who are you?" Anakin asked. He was grateful for this man saving his life, but he felt so familiar. He needed to know his name.

"Luke and you're welcome. I would gladly do it again." He replied.

Luke... He liked that name. If he ever had a son of his own he wanted to name him Luke. But he was a Jedi and wasn't supposed to have children. Well...he did have a wife and that was against the code as well.

Anakin opened his mouth to speak but stopped when someone else entered the room.

"Master! Your okay." Ahsoka Tano exclaimed as she ran over to him.

"I'm fine snips really. Thanks to Luke here."

* * * * * * * *

Anakin looked over at Luke in the chair beside his bed with a small smile. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had left to go get something to eat, but Luke stayed. It was nice not being alone... 

"Luke, who are you? Who are you really?" Anakin suddenly asked.

Luke paled a little from the question.

"I...what do you mean?"

"You saved me for a reason, but I've never met you before. You obviously know me, but I don't know you."

Luke bit his lip nervously and looked down at the floor of the medbay, clearly not wanting to answer the question.

"If...I didn't save you... You would have died, but if you died the future would have been horrible. I should know...I'm from the future."

Anakin's eyes widened in surprise. That was definitely not what he was expecting. He wanted to scream liar at Luke, but he felt the truth. Luke was telling the truth.

"W...What was this future like?" Anakin asked.

Luke looked up from the floor and looked at Anakin. "It's bad...It's really, really bad."

"Just tell me, please."

Luke nodded his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Three months after your death, a Galactic Empire was formed. Your wife was pregnant with your kids. They were taken and trained to use the dark side, to be agents of evil. If they disobeyed their master, they were tortured. They had no choice. If they wanted to survive...they had to obey."

Pregnant?! Padme pregnant? But...taken? Their kids were ta- Kids? He would ask later. His blood boiled at the thought of someone hurting his kids, forcing them to do whatever they wished. Wait... Anakin looked over Luke and his eyes widened. 

Luke was a spitting image of him, but he definitely had some of Padme's features as well. Could this be his son from the future?

"Your my son aren't you?"

Luke's eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded.

"I...I couldn't let you die, Dad. Not this time." Luke said, tears threatening to spill.

Anakin opened his arms and Luke stood up and ran into Anakin's open arms.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay now. I will never let anyone hurt you again. I promise you. I promise you, Luke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but you know what... Whatever. XD I wrote this several months ago! It's angst and fluff! XD Happy reading!


	9. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mercenary Darth Vader had been tracking his prey. The hero known as Xhaiden (means beam of light) and his partner Luthais (means famous warrior). Vader and his partner Piett tracked them to an amphitheater. It was fate that Vader somehow got into the concert without a ticket and ran into the lead singer of The Rebels.

To say he was displeased would be an understatement. His prey had barely managed to get away. They had fled into a amphitheater where a concert was going to happen soon. He didn't know who would be on stage and he didn't care either.

But he had managed to get himself and Piett into the concert. Now he just had to search through the crowds and wait for the concert to be over. It was probably some singer who couldn't sing and only sounded good because of autotune.

"Lord Vader, they're nowhere in sight," Piett whispered behind him.

Vader's hands balled into fists. Of course, of course, they weren't. Just his luck. Now they would have to probably start all over again. With a huff he sat down in one of the empty chairs, Piett sitting down beside him. 

Now he would have to sit through this boring concert. The Rebels... He had heard of the band but had never looked into them. His personal favorite band to listen to was called The Galactic Empire. He had been apart of said band years ago.

"Ladies and gentlemen, It's my pleasure to be here. But you're not here to listen to me babble so I present to you The Rebels!" A man spoke before rushing off stage.

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes was the first person he landed his eyes on, the lead singer. Interesting... He seemed so familiar. Throughout the whole concert, Vader's eyes were fixed on the lead singer.

He had to admit the man was a very good singer. The singer definitely didn't need autotune to sound good. It seemed he had been wrong when he thought the performers would be terrible.

"What do you think about the lead singer?" Vader whispered to Piett.

Piett seemed to ponder over the question for a moment before answering. "He's talented my lord. He also seems young to be a singer, but most of them are very young." He replied.

Vader didn't say anything else and simply watched the young singer. Once the concert was over he jumped out of his seat. Now he would have to retrace his steps to find those two heroes. Little did Xhaiden know he had powers just like the man.

The exact same powers, which confused him. He was pretty sure he had been the only one to have such powers. Vader was so lost in his thoughts he only snapped out of his thoughts when he walked into someone, literally. 

With a groan, he took a few steps back then looked up to see who he had run into. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. The lead singer he had been watching only minutes ago... 

The singer froze in his spot and stared at Vader. The two stared at the other for a moment before the singer broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The young singer apologized.

"I wasn't paying attention either. I don't think I've got your name despite seeing you onstage." Vader replied.

The young blonde seemed confused for a moment before answering. "I'm Luke. Luke Skywalker, the lead singer for The Rebels. But I guess you already know that." The young man smiled nervously and brushed a piece of his blonde hair out of his face.

Vader froze in his spot. Skywalker?! Luke Skywalker?! That was the name, the name she wanted for their child. But it wasn't possible. She had died with their child eighteen years ago... Vader looked at Luke, studying him.

He had his hair and eyes, her nose, his chin... But he was small and thin just like she had been.

"Skywalker...I'm familiar with the name." He finally replied.

Luke's eyes lit up in excitement. "Did you know Anak-"

But before he could continue a different voice spoke. "Hey, kid! Are you coming?"

Luke turned around to see his friend and band member Han Solo down the hall. "Yeah, I'm coming!" He replied.

"It's been nice talking to you Vader, but I have to go."

Vader opened his mouth to speak but Luke was already walking down the hallway to his friend. But a second later it occurred to him that he had never said his name to Luke.

* * * * * * * *

"My lord...this is dangerous are you sure you wa-"

"I am sure." Vader interrupted before Piett could finish. He was not going to let his son run around the city playing hero. It was dangerous. He had already killed the client that wanted him to kill Luke in the first place. So the only option was to kidnap him, he wouldn't be able to get close to him.

His son was a famous singer and he was a mercenary. Plus he didn't want to be away from his son any longer than necessary.

"You get Solo and I'll get Skywalker. Under no circumstances is either to be harmed. Am I clear?"

"Yes my lord," Piett replied.

Then without another word he walked off. Piett knew what he had to do, he knew the plan. 

He suspected Solo was the hero he ran around with all the time, that's why he had instructed Piett to go get him while he got his son. It would work out in the end when Luke knew the truth. Well, that's what he hoped.

Or he would have people searching for his son, seeking to take him away from him again. He would not let that happen. Luke belonged to him and no one else. After he got Luke and told him the truth he would find who had kept Luke from him all these years.

After several minutes he approached a huge blue house. His son was definitely making more money then he had when he was eighteen. Vader walked to the back of the house and saw a window.

Perfect. Sure he wasn't as young as he use to be but he could make it work. Vader opened up the window and climbed inside without making a noise. But a second later he heard a scream from upstairs.

"Luke..." He whispered to himself then rushed upstairs, not caring about making any noise.

Vader burst into Luke's bedroom to find a golden retriever on Luke's lap and beside him... Obi-Wan Kenobi. Even if he was older he knew the man. On the other side of Luke was none other than Han Solo. Piett ran into the room and stopped right beside Vader, and stared.

Vader meanwhile ran over to Luke's side.

"What did you do Kenobi? What did you-"

"I didn't do anything Vader, Luke has...PTSD. I'm not going to even ask how you got into the house." Obi-Wan quickly replied then went back to comforting Luke.

Vader's eyes widened at that. He would ask about what happened to Luke later. But now... He would focus on helping Luke. Tears were streaming down Luke's face and his body was wracked with sobs.

"Luke, It's alright. You're fine, I won't let anything happen to you alright little one? I vow to you that I will always be by your side from now on and help you."

Luke finally looked up. Not at Han, Obi-Wan, or the dog on his lap, at Vader.

"W-Why?" Luke asked.

"Because I'm your father. It is my duty as your father to be there for you whenever you need me."

* * * * * * * *

It had been three months since Vader had figured out Luke was his son. Being a father was...different to say the least. But he enjoyed it nonetheless. He had figured out that the dog, Ben, was Luke's support dog.

Luke had been through something tragic two years ago and the dog helped him calm down from panic attacks and everything like that. Sometimes Obi-Wan and Han had to help as well but apparently that was a rare thing.

"Father! What did you do with the hot chocolate?" Luke asked as he walked into the kitchen, his companion right behind him.

"You were having five cups a day, that is unhealthy. So I hid it." Vader replied, unfazed.

Luke huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly unhappy about his father's actions. But Ben walked over and pushed a cupboard open to reveal Luke's missing hot chocolate powder.

"Thanks, Ben! Your the best!" Luke exclaimed as he walked over to go get it.

Vader outstretched his hand and the powder flew into his hand. 

"Father, that's not fair!" Luke protested.

"Life isn't fair."

Luke looked down at Ben then at Vader. Before Vader knew it he was being chased by Ben and Luke for the boy's precious hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of prewritten one shots! I'm currently working on a one shot then I'll start the second part of Return!


	10. Stranded PT. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin Skywalker wakes up on a forest planet and runs into Luke Skywalker. Meanwhile, Darth Vader is tracking down his son and never expected his former self to be around.

Anakin Skywalker rubbed his eyes as he came to. What happened? Wasn't he with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan? Apparently not. He stood up and took a look around. There was nothing but forest for miles and miles. 

He was in the middle of nowhere, how wonderful... Well, he had been in worse situations so he could make it out of this. Anakin opened up to the force and instantly felt a overwhelming darkness. But weirdly enough it felt familiar.

He could focus on that later. Maybe the sith had a ship somewhere he could steal or something like that. Who even was the sith that was he-

"Help! Can somebody hear me? Help!" A youthful voice shouted, snapping Anakin out of his thoughts.

Anakin whipped his head around towards where the voice came from and walked towards it, one hand on the saber on his belt. After several minutes he found a young, blonde male stuck underneath of a tree. Nearby was a crashed ship.

"Do you need help?" Anakin asked as he slowly approached the younger male.

The young, blonde male immediately looked up at Anakin. "Yes I crashed and managed to get out of my ship but... a tree fell on me. I think my leg is broken." He replied.

Anakin winched slightly in sympathy but nodded. He extended both of his hands and lifted the tree off of the male and laid it down next to him.

"Y-You can use the force?" The blonde asked, shock written on his face.

"Of course I can, I'm a Jedi," Anakin replied as he knelt down next to the blonde.

The blonde's eyes widened, clearly not expecting Anakin to be a Jedi.

"I don't think I ever caught your name, I'm Anakin."

The young male's eyes widened at Anakin's words. "Luke. I'm Luke."

Anakin looked at Luke for a moment before picking him up and walking deeper into the forest.

"Hey! Put me down!" Luke protested.

"You can't walk so this is the next best thing" Anakin replied.

Luke frowned but he didn't say anything else. Anakin walked along until he found a cave nearby. Perfect now they had some shelter. He put Luke down and took a look around the cave. It wasn't huge, it was the perfect size for both of them.

"I'll be back soon I'm going to go look for some food," Anakin spoke.

After a nod from Luke he left. He returned half an hour later and instantly knew something was wrong. It felt so...cold. The sith. He had completely forgotten about the sith after he found Luke. Anakin ignited his saber and ran into the cave to find a man in black armor bent down next to an unconscious Luke.

"What did you do sith?" Anakin demanded as he raised his saber in front of himself. 

"I did nothing Skywalker, he was asleep when I arrived." 

Anakin stared at the sith for a moment, but a second later he felt a warning from the force. Then all he saw was darkness.

* * * * * * * *

The first thing he was aware of was that he was moving. Anakin slowly opened his eyes and found that he was staring down a black cape and that armor was digging into his stomach. Wait...he couldn't feel the force. 

He moved his arms to see what was wrong but found that they were cuffed behind his back, he also found he couldn't move his legs either. What happened? The sith-! That's right!

"You let me down you sith scum!" Anakin shouted as he tried to wiggle out of the sith's grasp.

The sith said nothing and kept walking forwards. Anakin frowned and looked over to see a unconscious Luke on Vader's other shoulder. By the looks of things, his hands were cuffed behind his back as well.

"I don't know who you think you are bucket head but put me down!" Anakin shouted once more.

"I suggest you don't say that again Skywalker." The sith threatened.

"I don't know what else to call you. Bucket head suits you just fine sith." Anakin spat.

The sith's anger rose, causing him to tighten his hold on Anakin.

"Darth Vader to you Skywalker."

Anakin opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. It was like something was wrong with his vocal cords. He could still breathe just fine, but he couldn't speak whatsoever. His face soon became red out of anger. But whatever he tried to do, he still couldn't speak. So he resulted to try and kick Vader, but due to his ankles being tied it didn't work.

"Gah! Put me down!" Luke shouted as he woke up.

"I will be doing none of that kind young one. You are injured and you can't walk."

For once Anakin agreed with this sith lord, Luke did need to be carried.

"I don't care Vader put me down!" Luke shouted.

Vader stayed silent for a moment then spoke. "At least you are more civilized and aren't calling me a bucket head."

Luke's eyes immediately landed on Anakin. "You called Vader a bucket head?" He asked as he held back laughter.

Anakin only nodded since he was still unable to speak. 

* * * * * * * *

Vader arrived at a campsite an hour later. He gently set Luke down next to the fire and then put Anakin down on the other side. The Jedi Knight was still fuming at the fact that he couldn't speak.

Anakin watched as Vader walked off to go get some more firewood and found that he could speak once more.

"What do you know about this Vader? I've never heard of him before." Anakin asked.

Luke jumped slightly, not expecting Anakin to speak.

"He's the Supreme Commander of the Empire. He...killed all of the Jedi and my father."

Anakin's eyes widened in surprise. Killed all of the Jedi? What was that supposed to mean? There were thousands of Jedi around the galaxy! And what was this Empire? He opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the chance to when Vader reappeared.

"Vader, what do you think you're doing? Taking a Jedi prisoner? Are you-?" Anakin started to speak but was interrupted.

"There are no more Jedi, I destroyed them." Vader spat.

Anakin only scowled, he couldn't tell if Vader was telling the truth or not due to the force inhibiting cuffs. 

"Lord Vader you're surrounded give up your prisoners, and put down your weapons!" A female shouted.

"Do what she says Lord bucket head, our troops are trigger happy." A older male spoke as he came out of the trees.

So did a large number of Rebel troops. But Vader wasn't looking at them, he was looking at the laughing Anakin Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter title for this is Vader gets a headache. XD Anyways I shall hopefully work on the second part to this and The Return soon! Happy reading!


	11. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the run from Darth Vader, (Gb! Luke)Luna Skywalker comes upon a river. Seeing no other choice she jumps in it to escape the sith. But there's a problem. She doesn't know how to swim.

Luna Skywalker was beginning to think today was not her day. It was supposed to be a routine scouting mission for a new base. But that's when everything had gone wrong. The Executor, Darth Vader's ship had jumped out of hyperspace. A spy had so obviously told Vader about this scouting mission.

The man was constantly after her, he was obsessed. Then things had gotten worse. The other rebels that had been with her had been blown into dust by Vader who had decided to get in his own personal TIE and come after her.

Where was a Han Solo to shoot Vader when you needed one?

Not here that much was for sure. 

Luna gritted her teeth as she dodged a direct hit to her engines. Vader was persistent. He obviously wanted her alive. No doubt to torture her and try and discover where the rebel base was currently located. She would never tell that man a thing.

Then she was hit and was going down. Today really was not her day. 

Luna frowned as she did her best to land and not get herself killed in the process. As she crashed her head jolted forwards and hit the console. Black spots immediately filled her vision, and she felt blood trickle down her forehead. Luna took a few seconds to just breathe, she had been lucky she didn't just pass out.

Then she quickly unbuckled herself and jumped out. Her droid had been destroyed but thank goodness it hadn't been Artoo. She had let Leo bring Artoo along for a mission. Luna smiled slightly when she thought of the prince of Alderaan. But now was not the time to be daydreaming.

She could see a black dot in the distance that was no doubt, Vader coming right towards her. If she could help it Vader would never capture her. Somehow she had evaded the man so far so surely she could do it again. Unless her luck and finally run out.

Luna opened a storage compartment and grabbed a medkit, some rations, and other things and stuffed them into a bag. Then as quickly as she could she took off her pilot suit, she had clothes underneath that would hide her better. She had a feeling wearing a bright orange suit wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.

She slung the bag over her shoulder then took off into the forest in front of her. The more distance she could put between herself and Vader the better. Maybe when the sith was distracted she could steal his ship! It was a possibility but a unlikely one. The best option was to contact her friends somehow.

After running for a bit Luna stopped and started walking instead. Vader was far behind her surely... As she walked on she found a river and her eyes widened. She had never seen so much water in one place before! 

"Woah..." Luna said out loud.

"Woah indeed young one." A deep voice spoke behind her.

Luna jumped and turned around to see Vader, suit and all standing there. How did he get here so fast? She hadn't even noticed his breathing!

"Vader." She spat.

The sith lord simply said nothing and walked towards her, so Luna took steps back. Eventually, they were very close to the river.

"Stop with this, there is no escape." Vader boomed.

Luna looked at the river then Vader. 

Well...there was one way to escape. But there was a problem, she didn't exactly know how to swim. It shouldn't be hard, right?

So Luna took one last look at the dark lord then jumped into the river and she heard a shout come from the sith. She trashed her arms, desperately trying to swim but it wasn't working. The blonde was pushed down shore, trying to keep her head above the water. Her head kept going underwater and she accidentally swallowed water every time.

Suddenly a huge rock was approaching and Luna tried to get out of the way. For the most part, she did but her leg struck the rock hard and there was a sicking crack and pain. So much pain. It hurt so much! She had definitely broken her leg. Leo would so be yelling at her right now to be more careful if he was here.

Black spots quickly filled her vision, she was going to pass out. No! She had to stay awake, survive. But just as she passed out she heard a muffled voice say something nearby.

********

The first thing Luna became aware of was that she was wrapped in something, and she was pressed up against something. What h-! Vader! She had been running from Vader then made the stupid decision to jump into a river to escape him when she had no idea how to swim. Next time she should really think through things...

Luna slowly opened her eyes to see a black form above her, but she couldn't really tell what or who it was. That's when she noticed the breathing.

"Gahhh! Let me go!" She yelled as she tried to squirm away.

Then she accidentally bumped her broken leg and whimpered. How could she get out of this one? She was alone with Vader and had a broken leg...

"Young one calm down before you hurt yourself further," Vader replied.

Luna frowned and almost said something but decided not to. Instead, she just glared at the man who was holding her like she was a child. Wait... Now she noticed the black blanket...no cape around her. Vader had took off his cape and wrapped it around her. Why? It didn't make any sense! The man had murdered her father! 

"Why? Why do you care? You murdered my father! Then for whatever reason, you saved me from the river and have me wrapped up in your cape." She spoke as she looked at the man.

"I don't think it's time for me to tell you young one. But don't worry you will find out."

"What do you mean?! I would like to know now."

Luna glared at him then shivered a bit, cold and wet despite Vader's cape wrapped around her. Her eyes widened slightly when Vader's red lenses stared at her.

"You are cold," Vader said.

Luna almost rolled her eyes but didn't. "No, I'm not. I'm fine." She replied.

The rebel yelped when Vader suddenly stood and walked towards the forest.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!" Luna questioned.

But her question either went unheard or ignored. She was pretty sure it was the later.

"Vader? Where are you taking me?" 

Still no answer, the sith just walked on.

Luna huffed but otherwise was silent. Somehow she would get away from the man. She had no idea how yet but she would. 

Vader finally arrived in front of his Tie, but something had obviously happened. He must have crashed too somehow. She didn't shoot him so she was curious as to how he crashed. Finally, the sith set her down in front of the Tie, but soon a leather covered finger was wagging in her face.

"Don't move," Vader said then turned to his ship.

Luna watched as he started rummaging around in the crashed ship, occupied with finding something. Hmmm...maybe she could crawl away somehow while Vader was distracted. But where would she go? Her thoughts were interrupted when the sith walked over, a medkit in his hand.

She watched him warily as he bent down next to her broken leg, but for the moment said nothing. 

"Now I will touch your leg so I apologize if it hurts."

"Wha- Since when do you apologize?" Luna blurted before she could stop herself.

Vader said nothing, but she somehow had a feeling the man raised an eyebrow underneath the helmet.

********

Vader stayed quiet and dared to not make a sound except for his mechanical breathing. His daughter had finally fallen asleep. Accidentally no doubt but, she was still asleep. Slowly he stood up, doing his best to ignore the pain and made his way to his wrecked Tie. He lifted several blankets out of the ship that he had there for...situations like this.

He had considered a lot when chasing down his reckless daughter. 

Vader walked over to the sleeping form of his daughter then gently wrapped her up in the blankets and pulled her close to his chest. His suit gave off warmth, no doubt she was cold. It also wouldn't be good for her to get sick because she decided to jump in the river to get away from him. 

He stared at Luna's face, trying to remember every detail of it. Her hair was no doubt blonde from the reports he had read, and...he was pretty sure she had blue eyes. His eyes. Luna had many physical attributes that reminded him of himself, but she also had some that reminded him of...her.

Kenobi. He had ruined it all! At least he was dead now and could do nothing to stop him from finally claiming his daughter.

Finally, she would be where she belonged.

Vader smiled as he brushed a piece of hair out of Luna's face then looked over as a shuttle landed.

Now he could finally bring her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly got inspired to write this so...XD This is what happened! Plus I've always wanted to write a scene where Vader wraps up his Luke(or in this cause Luna) in blankets. I have no doubt that I will do it again! XD XD XD I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Unknown Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vader was severely injured in a crash and finds a house in the woods before he passes out. When he wakes up he finds a young blonde no older than twenty treating his wounds. (Suitless Vader)

Darth Vader, second in command of the Empire wandered through the forest after he left his crashed ship behind. But there was a problem, he was injured...more than he would like to admit. There wasn't a person around to even help and his comm had been broken in the crash. It was likely that he was going to die from blood loss down here.

Yet the force insisted in the back of his mind that he would not die, that he would live. But frankly, he had no idea how he would survive. He was alone and bleeding out. Only walking by will power and the will to survive. His ship was likely to explode at any given moment, he did not wish to be around it when it happened. 

But if he did die down here...maybe he could see her again and apologize for what he did to her. T-Then their unborn child, he could see them as well.

As he walked along, black spots started to fill his vision. He was on the brink of unconsciousness and he knew it. Who knows what was out here that might eat him if he passed out.

But...But he looked over and saw a house almost hidden entirely by trees. There was a lifeform inside, he could feel it. So he walked closer, encouraged by the force. The force whispered that whoever was inside was safe and good.

Vader got close to the house but never made it inside until everything turned black.

********

Vader slowly came to and the first thing he was aware of was that it was warm, unlike the forest that had been cold. Was he back on the Executor? He slowly opened his eyes to see he was laying on a soft bed with blue sheets, some places now stained red with his own blood.

He was definitely not back on the Executor. Then where w-? Wait. The house he saw before he passed out. Did someone bring him inside while he was asleep? It was likely.

Vader slowly started to try and sit up to only hiss in pain. 

Then there were loud footsteps, walking, no running towards the door of the bedroom he was in. The door opened to reveal a young man clothed head to toe in black with blonde hair and blue eyes. The young man couldn't be older than twenty.

"Hey! Don't move! Can't you see that your in no shape to move?!" The young man exclaimed as he rushed over to Vader's side.

"Who are you?" Vader asked.

"Oh um...Luke but don't worry about that. You need to rest. Were you in a crash or something?" Luke replied.

"Why do you wish to know?" 

Luke shifted from foot to foot and shrugged his shoulders. "Now sit still."

Vader looked over to see Luke pull out some bandages, bacta, other medical supplies, and a glass of water. He didn't realize how thirsty he was until now. 

The boy slowly approached him then gently put bacta on his most severe wounds then wrapped them up in bandages.

"You also have a couple of broken ribs that need to be looked at. Which...I can do." Luke said.

"Why are you some expert or something boy?"

"No-I-mean...I did study to be a medic for a couple of years so I know a few things."

Vader said nothing to that and just let Luke work.

Luke silently worked as he wrapped up Vader's ribs but at the same time, the boy kept staring at him with wonder in his eyes. He reached out to Luke's presence to feel thick shields surrounding his mind. Was this Luke force sensitive? If so he would probably have to dispose of him at some point. Some part of him...didn't want to though for reasons he couldn't explain.

What did one measly force sensitive mean compared to all the other ones he had murdered?

"Alright done!" Luke exclaimed in triumph once he was finished.

Vader only glared at the boy who took a step back. For some stupid reason the force didn't want him to strangle this boy and he didn't understand. All the force was telling him was that this boy was good. He still wasn't quite sure why Luke saved him in the first place. Many would have left him to die but not this boy...no. He saved him and treated his wounds.

"I...guess you must be wondering why I saved you considering your Darth Vader," Luke said softly.

Vader nodded his head and said nothing, simply waiting for a answer. 

"The truth is you-"

Then there was a loud explosion.

"No, no, no...I won't let them take you. Stay here I'll be back." Luke mumbled then fled from the room.

Vader laid there in silence. What just happened? What was the boy going to tell him before he left? He decided he didn't want to wait to figure it out. So he stubbornly sat up, groaning in pain. His pain fed into the dark side, making him stronger... He slowly stood up and made his way out of the bedroom, clutching his now bleeding side. While getting up he must have accidentally reopened something.

But he put that on the backburner as he heard the sound of blasters firing and a lightsaber. After what seemed like forever he made his way to the door and opened it. He looked down on the ground to see dead stormtroopers on the ground and Luke...was standing over them. There was one green lightsaber in his hand and in the other one was a red lightsaber. It was so obviously his saber that the boy had stolen.

Black spots soon clouded his vision and the last thing he thought was that Luke obviously knew how to wield a lightsaber.

********

Vader groaned, his side felt like it was on fire. The rest of him didn't feel so good either. He opened his eyes to see he was in a medbay of sorts. It wasn't one he was familiar with. What had-? It all came rushing back to him. The crash, his injuries, the boy, the dead troopers...

"Oh thank the force your okay." A voice spoke as the door to the medbay opened.

The boy, no Luke walked in relief clear on his face.

"Okay? What happened?" Vader questioned.

"You got up when I told you not to! Do you realize you opened one of your injures and you were bleeding out?!" Luke questioned.

Vader stayed silent.

"Do you know how worried I was that my father was going to die bef-" Luke stopped and froze in his tracks.

Father?! Father? Vader was about to call Luke a liar but the force rang out in truth. Luke...this boy that had saved his life not once but twice now was his son. He looked up at Luke from his spot on the bed in awe. Luke had his eyes and hair, but he definitely got his stature from her. 

"My son..." Vader said softly then opened his arms.

Luke hesitated for a second then quickly climbed onto the bed next to the sith and hugged him. Vader wasn't sure what would happen next but as long as his son was by his side it would all be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesss! Some father son time! Instead this time Vader is the clueless one while Luke knows the truth. XD Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
